Virus Invasion
by YuryJulian
Summary: Inhalt? Ähm... die Sensoren entdecken was und Lucas fährt los um das genauer zu untersuchen...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an der Serie seaQuest DSV und ihren Charakteren haben wir noch nicht stehlen können und verdienen daher auch nicht das große Geld, was sicherlich für einige Dinge sehr praktisch wäre. _

**Völlig ernste, aber so was von ernste story, das es kaum zu glauben ist**

by The Aliensistas v

Titel: Virus invasion

Autoren: YuryJulian & Samusa

Genre: Science Fiction

Rating: Normal

Staffel: III aber mit ganz viel LUCAS UND BRIDGER!

Die seaQuest zog durch die Weiten des Ozeans dahin. Auf der Brücke herrschte die übliche gespannte Stimmung, wenn ihre Route sie in der makronesischer Gewässer entlang führte. Es musste jederzeit mit einem Angriff gerechnet werden oder einer Meldung, ein neues Gebiet sei an die Allianz gefallen und sie liefen geradewegs darauf zu. Sie hatten erst am Vormittag einen kleineren Zwischenfall mit einem Schlepper der Allianz gehabt, den sie letztendlich sogar gehen lassen mussten, obwohl ein Verdacht auf gefährliches Frachtgut bestand. Captain Hudson war seit diesem Zeitpunkt schlechter gelaunt und schon ein kleinster Fehler brachte ihn dazu den entsprechenden Offizier anzufahren.

Ensign Wolenczak bemerkte auf seiner Konsole eine kleine rote Singnalleuchte, die wie verrückt begonnen hatte zu blinken. Augenblicklich wechselte er die Anzeigen auf seinem Schirm und versuchte hinter das Geheimnis des Alarms zu kommen. Er hatte eine vage Vorstellung, was es genau nun bedeuten konnte, aber in Anbetracht der Zahl der möglichen Gründe, war es besser die genauen Anzeigen zu studieren. Wie erwartet war von den Sensoren etwas großes aufgefangen worden und lieferte nun die Daten an die seaQuest. „Captain."

Hudson sah genervt von seiner Konsole auf, auf welcher er sowieso nichts gemacht hatte, wie Lucas ganz genau wusste. Der Captain saß manchmal einfach nur so rum und genoß es wie die einzelnen Crewmitglieder Schweiß triefend um ihn herum saßen und versuchten bloß nicht negativ bei ihm aufzufallen. „Was ist denn, Ensign?"

„Die Sensoren haben ein größeres Objekt am Meeresboden ausgemacht ungefähr fünf Seemeilen vor uns."

„Wie groß denn? Wenn es sich nur um eine verlorene Fracht von irgendeinem Transportschiff handelt, das oben in einen Sturm geraten ist, dann sollten wir das lieber anderen überlassen. Ich werde die seaQuest deswegen nicht stoppen." sagte Hudson. Aus seiner strengen Tonlage war heraus zu entnehmen, wie wenig ihm dies gefiel. Anscheinend musste Wolenczak ihn immer dann nerven, wenn er am meisten seine Ruhe haben wollte.

„Ich glaube nicht, das es sich um ein kleineres_ Frachtgut _handelt. Dazu ist es viel zu groß, es hat mehr die Größe eines Schiffes, aber genaueres kann ich natürlich erst sagen, wenn ich es sehen oder wir einen Langstreckenscan durchführen." schlug Lucas vor.

Hudson rollte mit den Augen. „Wir brauchen die Langstreckenscans um uns vor überraschten Angriffen zu schützen. Ich werde auf gar keinen Fall diese nun auf ihre kleine Störung ansetzen."

„Das kann ich leider nicht verantworten, Captain. Es ist unserer Pflicht Verletzten und in Not geratenen zu helfen. Laut meinen Daten kann es sich nur um ein Schiff handeln und wenn ich einen Abgleich mit unserer Datenbank dieser Meeresregion durchrführe, dann sehe ich eindeutig eine erhebliche Veränderung des Meeresbodens. Irgendwas liegt dort am Meeresgrund und wenn es ein leck gegangenes Schiff ist, dann brauchen diese Menschen sicherlich unsere Hilfe!" Der Wissenschaftler ließ sich von Hudson nicht abwimmeln.

Ford wandte sich in seinem Stuhl herum und räusperte sich. „Captain, das klingt durchaus plausibel. Die UEO wird es sicher nicht begrüßen, wenn wir dies nicht beachten und statt dessen eine andere Organisation oder vielleicht sogar die Allianz den Menschen dort hilft."

„Wieso sind sie sich so sicher, dass es sich um ein gesunkenes Schiff handelt?" fragte Hudson an die beiden gewandt. Commander Ford wusste darauf keine Antwort, weshalb sein Kopf ganz automatisch zu Lucas wanderte. Sollte der das erklären, da war er schließlich besser drinnen, als jeder andere von ihnen.

„Weil es zu groß ist um etwas anderes zu sein und um ganz sicher zu sein, möchte ich schließlich der Sache nachgehen und bitte darum dies untersuchen zu dürfen. Wenn sie die Langstreckensensoren nicht einsetzen wollen, dann lassen sie mich mit einem Shuttle raus fahren." sagte Lucas Wolenczak.

Der Captain holte tief Luft. Dieser Wolenczak ließ nicht so schnell locker, erst recht nicht, wenn seine Neugier geweckt worden war. Er blickte von dem jungen Mann weg. „Henderson! Sie werden den Ensign mit einem Sturmboot begleiten."

Lieutenant Henderson nickte und stand sofort von ihrer Station auf. Sofort kam jemand anderes von hinter ihr, um ihren Posten einzunehmen. Lucas grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. Er hatte seinen Willen bekommen und öffnete gleichzeitig die Schleusen. Darwin konnte sie ruhig ein wenig begleiten. Sobald die Schleuse offen sein würde, wusste dieser schon, was dies hieß. Er musste nicht extra noch Darwin bescheid geben von Bord gehen zu dürfen. Lucas streifte sich das Headset von seinem Kopf und übergab es dem jungen Offizier, frisch von der Akademie und erst wenige Wochen an Bord, diese, damit seine Konsole nicht unbesetzt war. Sobald er mit Henderson im MagLev war und die Tür sich hinter ihnen schloß, entspannte sich die Offizierin ein wenig. „Das war Rettung in letzter Minute. Ich glaube ich wäre bald gestorben vor Anspannung. Der hat heute wieder eine Laune."

Lucas zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ach so schlimm fand ich ihn heute nicht. Ich hätte jetzt richtig Lust gehabt noch ein wenig mit ihm zu diskutieren, aber dazu hatte er wohl keine Lust."

„Oder ihm lag noch euer kleiner Streit von letzter Woche schlecht im Magen." sagte Lonnie mit einem Lächeln. Sie hatte sich hingesetzt und die Beine übereinander geschlagen. „Hat er seine Drohung eigentlich wahr gemacht, nachdem er dich von der Brücke geworfen hat?"

„Du meinst von wegen Eintrag in Akte und alles?"

Sie nickte.

„Nein, da kam nichts mehr. Ich glaube das traut er sich auch nicht. Ich war zum damaligen Zeitpunkt im Recht. Wenn er den Eintrag wirklich hätte machen wollen, hätte er ihn auch begründen müssen und ich glaube nicht, dass irgendwer in der UEO es besonders gut finden würde, wenn ihr Wissenschaftsoffizier auf der seaQuest einen Eintrag bekommt, weil er etwas untersuchen möchte, was durchaus besorgniserregend ist, der Captain jedoch im Gegenzug lieber Krieg spielt. Ich glaube da hätte es eher Ärger für ihn gegeben." erklärte Lucas.

Sie lächelte peinlich berührt. „Naja, davon habe ich nicht so die Ahnung. Du weißt ja, ich kann mit diesem wissenschaftlichen Kram nichts anfangen."

„Ich merke es. Keiner kommt auf die Idee es einfach so als Kram zu bezeichnen." Die Türen öffeneten sich und sie befanden sich auf dem Deck mit den Andockschleuse, wo auch die einzelnen Sturmboote vertaut waren. Sie suchten sich eines aus, das bereits vollgetankt war und nur auf den Einsatz wartete. Sobald sie beide auf den Plätzen im Sturmboot Platz genommen hatten, gaben sie Meldung zur Brücke und erhielten den Befehl ständig in Kontakt mit der seaQuest zu bleiben. Routiniert manövrierte Henderson das Boot aus dem Inneren der seaQuest in die Weiten des Ozeans. Lucas hatte seine Daten von der Brücke auf die des Sturmbootes umgeleitet und lotste sie in die entsprechende Richtung.


	2. Geheimnisse

_Anm: Vielen Dank für dein Review Kiddo! Beschweren darfst du dich aber nicht, wenn ein Kapitel zu kurz ist, für deine Verhältnisse sollte das doch reichen. :p Hier auch nur was kurzes, weil ich gerade Lust dazu hatte, ich bin mal gespannt, ob Samusa das hier bemerkt oder ich ihr wieder sagen muss, dass ich einfach was on gesetzt habe, was sie noch nicht kennt. Wenn alles gut läuft, gibt es bis Sonntag noch ein paar Updates zu anderen eingeschlafenen Stories von mir. _

„Was ist denn das?" sagte Henderson ehrfurchtsvoll als sie näher an das Gebilde heran fuhren. Sie hatte die Geschwindigkeit gedrosselt um sich genauer umsehen zu können. Lucas neben ihr führte einige Scans durch, doch im Gegensatz zu ihr wusste er bereits womit sie es zu tun hatte.

„Sieh doch mal wie riesig das ist." redete Henderson weiter.

„Genau wie es meine Scans bereits auf der seaQuest angezeigt haben. Kannst du etwas näher heran gehen? Am besten dort drüben." Er zeigte ihr auf den Monitoren, wo genau er hin wollte. Lieutenant Henderson steigerte die Geschwindigkeit und manövrierte das Sturmboot geschickt näher an das Gebilde heran. „Das sieht aus wie ein Schiff, findest du nicht auch? Meinst du das könnte.. ach nein, das ist doch unsinnig."

Lucas gab ihr keine Antwort, denn auch wenn Lonnie das sich nur schwer vorstellen konnte, das Schiff war genau das was ihr durch den Kopf gegangen war. „Versuch mal ob du irgendwo andocken kannst."

Mit großen Augen sah sie ihn an. „Bist du verrückt? Du kannst doch nicht da rein gehen. Wir müssen erst dem Captain Bescheid geben und Meldung machen."

„Das wirst du nicht tun!" Er schnallte sich bereits ab.

Sie lachte verlegen. „Was soll das denn jetzt?" Er hatte sie in einem Ton angesprochen, den sie gar nicht von ihm kannte.

„Das war ein Befehl, Lieutenant. Ich bin der wissenschaftliche Offizier und habe in solchen Dingen die Befehlsgewalt. Und mein jetziger Befehl lautet, andocken!" Lucas stand auf und suchte bereits die Geräte zusammen, die er brauchen würde.

„Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass man es auch übertreiben kann? Ich werde nicht andocken, jedenfalls nicht solange wir nicht Meldung gemacht haben."

Lucas ließ wütend seine Sachen auf einen der Sitze hinter ihnen fallen und kam wieder zum Steuer zurück. „Gut, dann werde ich das machen." Er entzog ihr blitzschnell sämltiche Kontrollen und begann sich einen Platz zum andocken zu suchen, ehe er den Vorgang jedoch starten konnte und ihn Henderson wütend anfuhr, wurden sie gerufen. Mit gerunzelter Stirn wandte Lucas seine Aufmerksamkeit einen Moment auf die Sensoren, die er vorüber gehend aus den Augen gelassen hatte.

„Was hast du vor? Das ist ein Shuttle, dass sich uns genähert hat, während du hier egoistisch deine eigenen Ziele verfolgt hast. Sollte es die makronesische Allianz sein, wird es eng. Unsere Waffen hier sind auf jeden Fall nicht effektiv genug um einem Gefecht stand zu halten, schon gar nicht wenn sie unseren Funk blockieren. Wir hätten sofort Meldung machen sollen!" ging ihn Henderson an.

Lucas warf ihr einen bitterbösen Blick zu. Das Gezicke hatter er jetzt gerade nötig. Er justierte die Sensoren neu und rief anschließend eine genaue Beschreibung ihres Besuchers auf. Mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen musterte er die Daten, ehe er das Signal annahm. „Ich fürchte sie befinden sich hier in einem..."

„Lass gut sein Lucas, nun da ich weiß, dass du es bist, können wir es uns sparen uns gegenseitig vertreiben zu wollen." sagte ein lächelnder Bridger von dem kleinen Monitor rechts von dem Wissenschaftler.

„Captain Bridger?" Was wollte der denn hier?

„Ist nur Henderson bei dir?" fragte der ehemalige Captain der seaQuest. Lucas nickte, schien aber dennoch nicht zu verstehen, worum es hier eigentlich ging. „Gut, dann kommt bitte beide zu uns an Bord, ich werde dir alles erklären und dann sehen wir weiter. Ich schätze du weißt ganz genau, was wir hier gefunden haben."

Der Wissenschaftler warf einen kurzen Blick zu Lonnie, die ihn nach wie vor wütend ansah, weil er anscheinend Geheimnisse vor ihr hatte. Etwas, das im Krieg innerhalb einer Gruppe gefährlich werden konnte.

„Wir kommen zu ihnen." sagte Lucas, beendete die Verbindung und übergab seiner Kollegin wieder die Kontrollen. Nur widerwillig tat sie was man von ihr wollte. „Möchtest du das nicht doch melden? Captain Hudson wird das sicherlich wissen wollen."

„Nein, noch ist es dafür zu früh."

„Was hat der Captain damit gemeint, du würdest wissen, um was es sich bei dem dort handelt? Hast du bereits auf der seaQuest gewusst, was uns hier erwartet? Wenn ja, dann war es nicht besonders klug von dir, das vor Captain Hudson geheim zu halten."

„Nicht besonders klug? Ich sage dir, was nicht besonders klug ist – Captain Hudson zu erzählen, ein Raumschiff auf dem Grund des Ozeans gefunden zu haben, das dort erst seit kurzem liegt und in welchem noch entsprechende Wesen sein könnten oder wohl sogar sind." Bevor er jedoch zuviel sagte, schwieg er lieber weiter. Er lehnte sich etwas entspannter in seinem Sitz zurück. Beinahe wäre ihm noch ein bisschen mehr heraus gerutscht, was er eigentlich gar nicht gewollt hatte. „Bring uns einfach zu Bridger, ich denke er sollte entscheiden was du alles noch erfahren wirst."

„Du weißt also mehr, als du mir gegenüber zugeben möchtest?" bohrte Lonnie statt dessen weiter.

„Ganz genau und ich weiß auch mehr als Bridger, darum bitte belaß es im Moment dabei. Er wird so schon nicht groß erfreut sein, wenn er hört, was ich ihm vielleicht beichten muss."

Sie sah ihn weiterhin verwundert an. „Komm schon Lucas, wir sind doch Freunde, oder etwa nicht? Und Freunde halten immer zusammen und können auch Geheimnisse für sich behalten. Was ist es, das du nicht einmal Bridger erzählt hast."

„Tut mir leid, aber es gibt Dinge über die rede ich mit niemanden." Er blickte ins Leere. „Manches sollte einfach für die Ewigkeit geheim bleiben, es sei denn es lässt sich nicht mehr vermeiden."

„Aber du wirst es Bridger sagen, wenn wir bei ihm an Bord sind?"

„Das weiß ich noch nicht. Ich muss abwarten was wir auf diesem Schiff dort drüben finden. Sollte es etwas sein, bei dem ich es ihm sagen muss, dann ja, wenn nicht, dann wirst du ihm auch nicht sagen, dass ich etwas verberge. Du sagtest doch bereits, Freunde halten zusammen." Nun sah er ihr bittend in die Augen. „Behalt dieses Geheimnis dann auch bitte für dich."

Lonnie atmete tief durch. Sie fühlte sich ganz und gar nicht wohl bei der Sache hier, aber was sollte sie auch anderes machen. Sie war nicht die erste die mit dem Dickkopf des Wissenschaftlers zu tun hatte und sie würde auch nichts aus ihm heraus bekommen, das wusste sie nur zu genau. „Anschnallen bitte, nächster Halt das Shuttle Captain Bridgers."


	3. Beratung

Sie saßen bei einer Tasse Kaffee zusammen an einem runden Tisch. Henderson war weiterhin etwas wütend auf Lucas. Dieses Verhalten passte so gar nicht zu dem, den sie eigentlich kannte. Oder waren die Veränderungen in ihm bereits soweit fortgeschritten und sie hatte es nur nicht bemerkt? Möglich wäre es ja. Viele an Bord mieden bereits den Kontakt mit dem Wissenschaftler, weil er in seiner Art einfach zu arrogant und selbstgefällig geworden war.

„Kannst du von der seaQuest ein verborgenes Signal senden?", fragte Captain Bridger, als er sich mit seiner Tasse zu ihnen an den Tisch setzte. Sein Blick war dabei auf den jungen Ensign gerichtet.

„Das kommt darauf an wie verborgen. Wollen sie nur, dass man es in der näheren Umgebung nicht bemerkt, oder soll es vollständig von der UEO verborgen bleiben?"

„Mir wäre es recht, wenn es nicht einmal in den Aufzeichnungen einen Eintrag gibt. Soweit ich mich erinnere kannst du das doch ziemlich gut umgehen."

„Das wäre möglich. Je nachdem wo das Signal hingehen muss, könnte es schwieriger werden, aber es ist möglich." sagte Lucas nickend.

„Sehr gut, du musst für mich versuchen Scott zu erreichen."

Henderson räusperte sich. „Entschuldigt bitte, aber ich würde ganz gerne wissen worum es geht, denn mir scheint ich bin die einzige, die keine Ahnung von dem allen hier hat. Außerdem ist doch Commander Keller nicht mehr auf der Erde."

Beide Männer sahen sie an. Es schien fast, als hätten sie völlig vergessen gehabt, dass da ja noch jemand mit ihnen im Raum gewesen war.

„Und?", fragte sie sicherheitshalber nochmals nach, als keiner gewillt war ihr zu antworten.

„Willst du immer noch Hudson informieren?" hakte statt dessen Lucas nach.

„Natürlich will ich das. Er ist der Captain und wenn wir uns nicht bald melden, wird er sowieso skeptisch werden." sagte Lieutenant Henderson.

„Das stimmt. So wie ich Oliver einschätze, wird der nicht lange fackeln und gleich mit der seaQuest her kommen. Wir sollten das hier nicht zu lange hinaus ziehen." sagte Nathan Bridger.

„Was schlagen sie vor? Sollen wir sofort zurück und ich Commander Keller eine Nachricht schicken? Bis der hier ist, kann das dauern. Wer weiß weshalb das Schiff hier ist. Ich würde gerne rein gehen." sagte Lucas.

Bridger schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein Lucas, nicht in ein Raumschiff, von dem wir nicht wissen, was uns erwartet. Denk nur daran, was die holograpische Projektion damals mit uns allen gemacht hat! Das Risiko können wir nicht eingehen. Wir hatten sie zwar eingeladen, aber sie haben es sich anders überlegt. Würden sie nun erneut wegen unserer Einladung hier sein, hätten sie sicherlich uns eine Nachricht zukommen lassen."

Lucas holte tief Luft. „Dann muss ich wohl jetzt kurz was erklären, denn ich glaube nicht, dass die aus einem netten Grund hier sind, sondern eher ein Problem haben."

„Wie meinst du das?" Bridger stellte seine Tasse auf den Tisch ab und sah ihn erwartend an.

„Nun, also sie waren da... nur wurde das Ereignis aus unseren Köpfen gelöscht. Die UEO fand es nämlich interessanter sie hier auf dem Planeten fest zu halten und das auch noch an einer ziemlich kurzen Leine. Das hat ihnen nicht so gefallen, aber sie versprachen wieder zu kommen. Mich macht es nur stutzig, dass sie keinen Ton gesagt haben. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie einfach vorbei kommen und uns in Unkenntnis darüber lassen. Das Schiff macht auf mich keinen Eindruck, als sei das mal kurz auf Pause hier." Lucas dachte sich, wenn er ganz viel redete und die eigentliche Information schnell mit mehreren anderen überhäufte, würde Bridger nicht ganz so wütend sein. Oder, jedenfalls ihm es nicht übel nehmen, dass er als einziger seine Erinnerungen an die Begegnung geheim gehalten hatte. „Wenn sie wirklich dort auf dem Schiff sind, könnten wir versuchen sie zu kontaktieren und fragen, ob wir an Bord kommen dürfen. Bis wir das gemacht haben, kann ich mir auch was nettes für Hudson einfallen lassen, für den Fall, dass sie gleich wieder weg sind. Wobei ich keinerlei Aktivitäten von dem Schiff empfangen konnte. Das ist aber wieder eine Sache, die ich erst heraus finden muss."

„Stopp, stopp, stopp!" Nathan legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Ganz langsam mein Junge. Habe ich das richtig mitbekommen, die waren damals da? Sind hier wirklich gelandet?"

Seufzend ließ Lucas die Schultern hängen. „Ja, waren sie."

„Das sichert aber noch nicht, dass sie auch friedlich sind. Dieses ruhige Verhalten kann auch eine Falle sein. Wir müssen unbedingt Captain Hudson informieren!" sagte Henderson, deren Finger bereits verkrampft die Tischkante umklammerten.

„Sonst hast du aber keine Probleme?" fuhr sie Lucas an.

„Lucas!"

„Entschuldigung, Captain. Tut mir leid, Lonnie, aber wir können es ihm nicht sagen. Jedenfalls noch nicht. Ich muss erst wissen was dort drüben los ist und ich möchte es bald wissen. Kommt nun jemand mit dort rüber auf das Schiff oder bleibt ihr hier? Ich gehe auf jeden Fall und lasse mich von niemanden abhalten!" Der Wissenschaftler stand bereits auf. „Ich würde mich freuen, wenn mich einer begleiten würde."

Bridger seufzte. „Allein lasse ich dich bestimmt nicht gehen und dich umstimmen hat wohl keinen Zweck. Gib mir wenigstens etwas Zeit, einige Vorbereitungen zu treffen."

„Natürlich. Ich werde bei uns im Shuttle warten. Ich denke es ist besser, wenn wir damit andocken, anstatt mit ihrem Schiff."

Nickend bestätigte dies der Captain. Er stand auf und ging in seine Kabine. Lonnie sah Lucas fragend an. „Du willst da jetzt nicht wirklich rein? Bridger hält das für keine gute Idee."

„Ich auch nicht, aber ich bin es meinen Freunden schuldig dem auf den Grund zu gehen."

„Deinen Freunden?"

„Ja, meinen Freunden!" Dabei beließ es Lucas und stapfte davon. Auf eine weitere Diskussion mit seiner Kollegin hatte er keine Lust, doch sie würde ihn begleiten, das war offensichtlich.


End file.
